


The Man in the Green Hanbok

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cinderella (au), Kissing, Smut, cross-dressing, eye-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu blinked at the beautiful monstrosity before him. “I’m not wearing that.” He said, assessing the green dress again. “I’m not wearing it.”“You are, if you ever want to dance with the King.”[Or the one where Sunggyu is completely smitten with the King and would do anything to get one dance with him]





	1. The Green Hanbok

Sunggyu’s fingers cramped as he wrapped the last order for the day. He could practically hear his bones and joints singing in joy and anticipation for the warm bath the servants were probably already drawing up back at the Mansion. It would be a good night.

Or, it could be a good night. If his mind would stop offering him excruciating details of what the next day was going to be. Turning away from the door so as to hide his fury from anyone entering, he dusted the silky walls of his office to keep his hands busy.

It was no one’s fault that he was what he was. It was no one’s fault that the King would be entertaining yet another group of women the next day. It was certainly no one’s fault that Sunggyu wished he could be one of those women.

Steeling himself against any possible frustration, he stood to his feet, picking his ledger from the desk and approaching the picture behind which his safe hid when the door to his office opened. He stopped and turned around to find one of his tailors still present.

There was a time Sunggyu thought he was a workaholic. But that was way before he hired Lee Howon.

“Ah, you’re still here!” Howon said as if he was not aware that Sunggyu often spent nights locked away in the office. He disappeared from the office and next thing Sunggyu knew, Howon was pulling a cloaked mannequin in on a wheeled cart.

“What is this?”

“The answer to all your problems.” Howon replied, dropping the handle of the wheel before going to pick up a stool that he set up behind the mannequin. When he stood on it, he pulled a ribbon from the top and the veil hanging over it fell away with ease, slipping down the silky fabric of a beautifully tailored _hanbok_.

“Great god, Howon.” Sunggyu gasped, walking forward to admire the workmanship. “Whose order is this?” He asked, eyes wide with wonder. “You need to give this to her before the banquet tomorrow. Even if this isn’t meant for the King, I’m sure the owner would want to wear it tomorrow. It’s positively stunning.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Sunggyu cleared his throat and stood back, watching it for mistakes or hanging threads but he found nothing.

“It’s for you.” Howon said and Sunggyu stopped.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“The King’s banquet to select consorts is tomorrow.” Howon explained as if Sunggyu was not aware. “You can wear this and go.”

Sunggyu blinked at the beautiful monstrosity before him.

“I’m not wearing that.” He said, assessing the green dress again. “I’m not wearing it.”

“You are, if you ever want to dance with the King.”

*****

Sunggyu was just about to say “No” for the millionth time when Sungjong strolled into the office.

“Told you.” He smirked at Howon before he sashayed over to Sunggyu’s chair and sank into it with ease.

“Did you know about this?” Sunggyu asked Sungjong.

“Hyung, it’s the perfect opportunity.”

“To do what?” Sunggyu asked. “I’m a man.”

“Which is why we’re dressing you as a woman.” Howon gestured at the _hanbok_ again.

“That doesn’t make sense. How would I even get in? No one would sponsor me.”

“Lots of Potentials get in without sponsorship.”

“Then I’ll be stuck on the side lines.” Sunggyu stated. Surely Sungjong must have lost his mind. “Barred from where the people with any chance at all would have access to the King.”

“You can buy some of those families, ten times over, hyung.” Howon said, bolstered by Sungjong’s obvious confidence.

“I’m new money. You think those old families would let me get in?” He asked. “What would I even gain?”

“You get to dance with the King.” Sungjong said.

“Except I might not get the chance. I’ll be stuck in a dress for the whole night and nothing would have happened.”

“You would have tried.” Sungjong said, looking at Sunggyu in a way that urged Sunggyu to rise to the challenge.

As if it was that simple.

“You’re not doing it for real, hyung.” Howon said. “No one’s expecting the King to choose you. But at least, you’ll get one day with him, right?”

“One day with no consequences.” Sungjong said.

“Think about it, hyung.” Howon suggested, waving Sungjong out of the chair as they disappeared from the office.

That was how Sunggyu’s anticipated bath became a charged mess of nerves and more frustration, rolling the scenarios over in his head. He wasn’t sure he wanted to put himself out there, but what did he have to lose? One day with the king could just as well mean one day spent watching him focus on other women. But if he was lucky, he might get a dance.

He _might_ get called up to the King as he sinks into an embrace, basking in the king’s attention. It was just one day, after all. He’d be a woman. He’d fool the King. He’d be pretending to be something he was not. He’d get that one dance at the end of the day.

Or, at least, he’d try.


	2. The First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I had known ‘masculine’ features was your thing-”

“YOUR MAJESTY, KING WOOHYUN!” The court announcer called as the doors swept open and Woohyun walked in, his hands clasped at his back, his head held high. This was far from a corporate occasion, but his mother thought it was a big deal. So Woohyun was going to put on his best behavior.

Making his way down the centre of the Main Hall, he walked right up to the throne where… _of course_ , he thought, frowning at the Queen as he climbed the steps up to the throne. Pulling the back of his robe away, he sat slowly, aware that all eyes were on him. Sponsors and Wards alike stood within these walls, hoping for one second of his time… one minute to change his mind.

Woohyun did not understand why he needed a parade of consorts to begin with. He had a Queen. He had one consort of the Third Class. He was satisfied. But the Ministers seemed to think it was tradition to have, at least, five consorts. It hadn’t escaped his notice that they were all looking for reasons to send their daughters in to the Palace.

The music continued once again and, suddenly, the centre of the hall was occupied by colorful women, spreading around and vying for his attention. While his mother sat, poised on the Dowager’s chair to his left, Queen Soju sat on his right. Leaning closer to her, he covered his mouth with his hand and spoke.

“Really, my Queen?” He asked.

“Don’t judge, Your Majesty.” She said, smirking. “I’m only here for support. And to make sure you choose the best.”

“Mm hmm.” He said, raising an eye brow.

She stared at him, looking caught and insulted. Then she snapped a fan out and began fanning herself.

“It’s not your place to judge.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t care for them anyway.”

“I didn’t say anything, my Queen.”

“I have only a few months before your damn Ministers start clamoring for an heir, then what would I do? I’d lose my figure. This is my chance.” She looked at him. “I don’t have to choose all four of them to my fancy.” She looked around at the room. “Just two more would do.”

Woohyun laughed, shaking his head as he finally returned his attention to the gracefully dancing girls on the floor. He made one sweep of the room before his eyes snapped back, glued to the woman in the green _hanbok_ , standing on the side of the hall with a black fan in her hand. Woohyun felt his heart quicken as they stared into each other’s eyes, hers drilling into his head with an intensity of a million suns.

Unable to breathe, Woohyun gasped when he opened his mouth to speak.

“Who is that?” He asked Soju.

Soju leaned away from him and interrogated the Consort sitting by her side. Woohyun could only imagine the reaction of his ministers if they knew that the only Consort in the King’s employ was really the _Queen’s_ consort.

“Unsponsored.” The Queen offered. “If I had known ‘masculine’ features was your thing-”

“Are you pointing fingers?” Woohyun asked, unable to take his eyes off her. Regardless of what Soju said, she had a slightly broader build than all the other women in the room and her lean on the wall suggested some discomfort from either standing too long or wearing heeled shoes. Even then, from where he sat, Woohyun could see her figure was beautiful. Her eyes, nearly nonexistent, were expressively enchanting.

Woohyun’s relationship with sex –or the opposite sex– had always been apathetic, at best. The closest he had ever come to connecting with any woman, on any level was his queen and that was because she had been honest about her intentions and opened up to him in a way that was too refreshing to pass up.

But as he stood there, staring into the green beauty’s eyes, Woohyun finally felt a connection. He finally felt a stirring. Grateful for giving the dreaded day a chance, he waved his eunuch over as the man came and stood behind him.

“See that officiate over there, in the green dress?” The Eunuch nodded. “Bring her to me.”


	3. The Kiss

Sunggyu stood, rooted to the spot, unable to understand what was happening.

It was standard procedure for the King to make his rounds, flirting and smiling with every girl in the room and choosing to dance with a few. Sunggyu had hoped to be one of those few. But King Woohyun had strolled into the room and ignored them all in favor of the Queen… and now he was asking to meet Sunggyu?

His eyes drifted up to the Phoenix Throne where the King’s eyes continued to bore holes in Sunggyu’s soul, melting his ability to walk or move from the spot. Putting a leg forward, he walked, praying that this moment would not fail him and that he would not fall.

Cutting right through the throng of wards and sponsors, Sunggyu followed the Eunuch to the throne. He cleared his throat and tried to think of the pointers Sungjong gave him. He could do this. He had already made the commitment to come, therefore he could go all the way.

Every time he snuck a glance at the King, Sunggyu had his attention. Blushing, unable to believe that this was actually happening, he took step-after-step till he was very close to the throne. At which point, the King stood and everything in the room stopped.

Acutely aware of his surroundings, Sunggyu watched the King stroll down the short flight of stairs and walk down to him.

“Your majesty.” Sunggyu said, bowing as the King stopped a few paces in front of him.

“You’ll forgive my bluntness.” The King said. “But I’d very much like to take a walk with you.”

A walk was oddly intimate… away from everything happening in the banquet. Away from the prying eyes of other wards and sponsors. A chance to talk to the King and bond on a personal level. A walk was not a dance.

A walk was so much better.

*****

Sunggyu tried not to worry about what could possibly be going on back at the Main Hall. All those women had come to see the King. Yet, here he was… taking a stroll by Sunggyu’s side with a pleased smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back in a rather regal manner.

He looked over at Sunggyu and Sunggyu nearly stumbled.

“What should I call you?” King Woohyun asked.

“Sung…” he caught himself at the last second. “Sungya.” He said. “My name is Sungya.”

“Beautiful name.” He commented, stopping and taking Sunggyu’s hand in his as Sunggyu stood there, staring right back, unable to look away. “I should have asked you to dance.”

“Anything you want, Your Majesty.” Sunggyu said with a bow.

King Woohyun chuckled, his thumb rubbing seductive circles on the back of Sunggyu’s palm. He felt giddy, excited. He didn’t know what to do with himself, being this close to the King. His knees felt weak and he was sure his breathing was audible enough to be a distraction, but Sunggyu was seconds away from not caring. The King was looking at him. The King was touching him.

That was all that mattered.

“Would I be too forward,” King Woohyun asked. “If I kissed you right now?”

Sunggyu blinked at him, shocked at the King’s forwardness.

“You don’t have to.” King Woohyun began to say, but Sunggyu leaned forward, hoping to kiss him. But the King seemed to understand where he was going as their lips met halfway in a soft brush of lips.

Years, Sunggyu had been waiting for this. Years, he had yearned and wanted so much to be this close… to feel the supple press of the king’s lips on his. And now, here it was. And it was everything.

Slowly, albeit reluctantly, King Woohyun pulled away, a puzzled expression gracing his handsome features as he looked at Sunggyu.

“How…?” he asked, shaking his head at Sunggyu. “I must be mistaken,” he said. “But I’m very certain I’ve kissed your lips before.”


	4. The Encounter

Her tiny eyes widened in shock, staring into Woohyun’s with something akin to fear. But that didn’t seem to last long because seconds later, she let out a small gust of laughter, slightly pulling away from Woohyun.

“I’m sure you have me mistaken, Your Majesty.” She said.

She didn’t move further, though. Because that would require Woohyun to let go, something he was not very inclined to do. Not with the way she tasted. Not with how right she felt, tucked against him on the highest point of the bridge leading away from the Main Hall to his chambers.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, unintentionally dropping formality. “I didn’t mean-”

“There’s no need to apologize to me, Your Majesty.” She said with a slight tilt of her head.

But Woohyun still felt as if he should apologize. Standing this close to her, something about her called to him… something felt right. More than that, something felt oddly familiar. Woohyun couldn’t put his finger on it, and now was not the time.

At the moment, he wanted to kiss. He wanted to do more kissing. Kissing would be good. Kissing would be healthy. He could not just stare at her lips and not have them pressed against his.

So he kissed her again, unbridling the moan that slipped from him.

“You taste so good.” He commented, diving back in for another as her hands boldly landed on his shoulders for the first time. With that tiny act of familiarity, Woohyun melted where he stood. If the kiss had been wonderful before, it was simply marvelous to imagine that she was pushing back against him, kissing back, acting on her own desire to touch him.

Before he knew what was happening, his back was against the protective beams that lined the edges of the bridge. He wanted to tell her that they could relocate. His chambers were only a few yards from where they stood. If she was as desperate to have him as he was to have her, Woohyun could make it better for both of them if they sought the comfortable privacy of the King’s Quarters.

He could, however, no longer bring himself to speak at the moment. Because his lips were very busy. And, for the love of god, it seemed as if her hands were searching his drawers, pulling at his strings, pushing past his cloak to get within. _Great Buddha, yes_ , Woohyun thought, canting his hips so that she had more access.

He had never been this horny in his life. He could barely understand it, but he was sure this was not the time to analyze. So he leaned back, resting against the bridge, as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen finally made contact with his dick, taking hold of it and rubbing it as chills ran up and down his spine.

Woohyun tried to stand, but his knees buckled, sending him to the floor as he sat, his back to the protectors. Even then, she continued to kiss him, continued to rub him good, moaning into his kisses like he was the one giving her pleasure. Like he was the one with his hand up her skirt.

Able to focus on that last thought, Woohyun placed a hand on the ground to steady his brain as he tried to pull her into his lap. But she resisted, breaking the kiss for a second, her lips, a glossy reflection of the moonlight overhead.

“I want to touch you.” He said, breathlessly.

“I want to pleasure you.” She said.

“You already pleasure me.” Woohyun told her, moving his hands between her legs, but she swiftly took his moving hand and pinned it to the protector behind him, her grip a little more firm than Woohyun was used to feeling from any woman he ever knew.

Before he could follow that line of thought, her hands continued to work him, moving quicker, screwing and bouncing up and down on his dick as Woohyun’s desperation grew. It felt so good. It cut deep to his bones. If she kept going like she was, it won’t be long before he was-

Woohyun was coming, jerking beneath her, his knuckles digging into the ground by his side while the hand in her grasp struggled. His hand left the floor and pulled her back to him for another kiss and this time, Woohyun couldn’t bring himself to be gentle with her. He crashed against her, aching and loving it as his tongue slipped between her lips, demanding and probing and wanting more.

When the tremors started to slow, coming with longer gaps in between, Woohyun found that he could move both his hands again. She had given him pleasure and he was fraught with joy. As she moved against him, Woohyun opened his eyes, unable to remember when he had closed them. But when he, once again, tried to pull her into his lap and she stumbled on top of him, she pulled back to kneel instead, bowing at him.

“It’s been a pleasure, Your Majesty.” She said.

“Pleasure…” he said, not finishing the sentence.

She got up and walked away, a strange limp in her gait. He wanted to call her back. To ask for her name. But Woohyun was experiencing an epiphany right there on the Palace grounds. It had been so good to go for this walk and he was excited by it.

Yet, twenty minutes later, when Woohyun’s faculties finally returned, he couldn’t shake the feeling that when she had fallen against him just before she left, something had poked him in the belly, hard and stiff. Something that felt, suspiciously like a dick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE

Sunggyu spent the night, too happy to even jerk off. He could not believe the King had let him do that to him. Every time the events of the evening played through his mind, Sunggyu found himself dissolving into a giggling mess of joy and untamed glee. He hung the dress up in his room while he soaked the night away and when he went to sleep, he kept staring at the spot in the corner here he knew it was.

When morning came, Sunggyu could not stop touching his lips. In a daze of day dreaming and fantasy, he moved about his routine, preparing for the day, but by the time he was done, he took one last look at the dress –a true reminder of his night with the king- and decided he was taking it into work with him.

He was barely two steps into the compound when Howon and Sungjong attacked, hounding him for details and asking that he shower them with information. Yet, Sunggyu hadn’t found a way to express what he was feeling.

Sungjong seemed to think the night had gone marvelously and that Sunggyu had, somehow, conned the King into falling hopelessly in love with him. On the other hand, Howon was of the opinion that Sunggyu had gone ahead and made a fool of himself. He was only sure that Sunggyu had not blown his cover because Sunggyu was standing before him, but there was no reason to think Sunggyu hadn’t blundered some other way.

Clutching the _hanbok_ to his side, Sunggyu chose to ignore them both, but they still followed him to the building where his own workshop sat. As much as the other tailors and make-up artists had to share workrooms, Sunggyu was boss. And he did most of his best sewing when he did not have company.

As he opened the door to the place, Jang Dongwoo was sitting on one of the waiting benches with a happy smile on his face. On seeing Sunggyu, he stood to his feet, extending his hand as they met in a firm handshake.

“Inspector Jang.” Sunggyu greeted. “It’s been a while.”

“Try not to hold it against me, Sunggyu-sshi.” He said, looking like he was seconds away from bouncing on his feet.

“Oh why?” Sunggyu scoffed. “Please. Come in to my office.” He said ushering Jang Dongwoo to the more secluded room in the corner of the building. As the inspector moved along, he turned around and held his hand out, stopping the two idiots from following. “Unless you want to get arrested for something, go to work.”

Wearing identical looks of irritation both of them turned from the building and walked away as Sunggyu dusted away invisible dirt from his palms in satisfaction. Turning from the door, he went to see what the inspector wanted.

“Anything I can do for you today, Inspector?” He asked, laying the _hanbok_ down on the bare surface of his desk as he sat down in his seat. Dongwoo looked down at the dress for a mere two seconds then reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of paper. As he unfolded it, he began to speak.

“Sunggyu-sshi, I was wondering if you would like to explain to me why, this morning, I came to the office to find one thousand copies of this dropped off by the palace?”

He held out the full paper with two drawings on it. The paper was demarcated down the middle by a thin line. On one side was an undisputable depiction of Sunggyu’s face. On the other side was a full-body drawing of him… in the green _hanbok_.

“What is this?” Sunggyu asked.

“The Palace has asked that all one thousand copies be distributed around the capital and this woman be found.”

Keeping his face as straight as possible, Sunggyu held the paper back to Dongwoo.

“I don’t understand why you would think I can explain this to you.”

“She looks exactly like you.”

“I have a common face.” Sunggyu snapped.

Dongwoo’s face softened and Sunggyu almost smiled at the familiar look of his dongsaeng. This was the man he had known for years, not the inspector from a few seconds ago who spoke, nearly sounding like an interrogator.

“Hyung.” Dongwoo said. “Maybe you might be more convincing if we weren’t speaking about it with the exact same dress lying between us.”

Sighing, giving up, Sunggyu sagged into his seat and covered his face with his hands.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Why?” Dongwoo asked. “Why on earth would you dress up as a woman and go to see the King?”

“Howon made me do it.”

“Very mature, hyung. Good for you for taking responsibility.”

“How was I supposed to know he would notice me?”

“Wasn’t that the point of you going?” Dongwoo asked.

“How was I supposed to know I’d make that much of an impression? We met before and it didn’t seem to stick that time, did it?”

“Hyung.” Dongwoo said, sounding pitiful as he cocked his head to the side.

Sunggyu hated that he had brought it up. But if there was anyone who knew what he was talking about, it was Dongwoo. And he hated that he carried that memory with him everywhere. Hated that he was a love-stricken idiot, foolish enough to think he could trick the King without consequences.

“What are my options?”

“Hmm?” Dongwoo asked.

“What should I do? Should I turn myself in? Should I run?”

“You don’t need to run.” Dongwoo said wearily, pulling up a stool and sitting. “Just make sure the King never sees you again. The search will die eventually. You can’t have made that much of an impression.”

Sunggyu flinched, even though he knew Dongwoo wasn’t saying it to be malicious. But he couldn’t help but wonder if he was worried that he would get caught or if he was worried that Dongwoo’s words would prove true.


	6. Chapter 6

Woohyun strolled through the palace, eye brows clenched in fury as he contemplated yet another dream of the ever elusive Sungya. As always, his dreams were detailed and quite memorable and seemed to mirror Woohyun’s befuddlement of Sungya’s true identity.

The dream had started off, as per usual, with Sungya dressed in her pretty green _hanbok_ , but it had morphed into Sungya, standing tall in full-body, battle armor. The dreams seemed to take on life of their own, feeding into Woohyun’s fantasies of what he thought his life could be like if Sungya was as beautiful as she had been that night, or if she was as handsome as he looked in his battle gear.

Either way, both versions of Sungya felt too true to be dismissed. He could have put this all to rest if she had been obedient enough to show up and clarify it all for him. But seven days since the banquet, Woohyun still had yet to hear from her.

A lady-in-waiting announced his arrival as Woohyun marched right in to Soju’s chambers, not bothering to wait. As the doors closed behind him, he could see frantic scrambling as the consort in Soju’s bed struggled her way beneath the covers, while Soju eyed him viciously.

“I’m having issues.” He confessed.

“You should learn to send someone ahead of you, Your Majesty.” Soju said. “It’s only proper.”

Choosing to ignore her, he plopped down into her bed and tossed the drawing of Sungya into her lap and lay back on the bed as the consort within whimpered.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty.” The faceless woman said, shivering in fear.

She probably expected him to turn away so she could pick up her clothes and walk away but Woohyun wasn’t in the mood to care.

“Why won’t she come to me?” Woohyun asked.

“I’m left wondering why you think the answer lies in my room.” Soju replied.

“She was into me. I could feel it.”

“Maybe the fact that she showed up to a concubine ball was clue enough?”

“It was more than that.” he said with conviction.

“Was it?” Soju asked. “Those women came here for a better life.”

“They came here because I’m the King.”

“Exactly!” She said. “Don’t take it to mean more than anything.”

“But I want her.” He whined, turning around to rest his head on one hand as he looked at the half-naked Queen lounging carelessly in bed. “Or him.”

“I’m sorry. What?” Soju asked, leaning up from the bed, a hint of interest in her posture. “Him?”

“I don’t know.” Woohyun said, falling on his back again. “I could have been imagining it.”

“Imagining what?” She asked.

“There was something there when he… I felt something.”

“Something like what?”

“I don’t know.”

Soju kicked him in the shoulder and he groaned, shifting away from her.

“I was enjoying myself before you walked in here. You best not waste my time.”

“Fine!” He grouched. “We kissed.” Soju gasped. “And then she touched me.”

“Where?”

“In my heart. Where the fuck do you think?”

Soju’s face morphed into a dirty smile as she smacked him on the shoulder, softly.

“You didn’t tell me this part.”

“It was so beautiful. I’ve never felt anything like it.” Woohyun said. “But when I tried to touch her, she refused to let me reciprocate. At one point, I sort of pulled her on to my lap.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Soju said, sounding giggly.

“I felt something between her legs.”

“It’s called a vagina.” Soju deadpanned.

“I might not have one, but I’m pretty sure a vagina isn’t supposed to stick out like that.”

“Like what?”

Woohyun looked at her. She was completely useless. How was she going to be able to help him when she was engaged in coital bliss with four women? She would never understand the turmoil going through his head and how much he hurt, waiting for Sungya to show up.

“Forget it.” He said, getting up from the bed and heading for the door.

“Ah…” the consort said behind him. “Your Majesty?”

“What?” he snapped, turning back to glare at her.

“I… we,” She said, shakily, holding up the painting. “Maybe I’m wrong but…”

“But what?” he asked impatiently.

“If you took away the hair and cleaned off the red lipstick, this woman would look a lot like Kim Sunggyu.”

Interested, incredibly hopeful, Woohyun faced her as she continued.

“He’s very popular in town. He made my _hanbok_ for the banquet.”

“And you say he looks like the woman in the painting?”

“Exactly so, Your Majesty.”

Woohyun laughed, not quite believing it. Could it be this easy? Could the cards align so that he saw Sungya… Sunggyu again?

Now that he thought about it, if he ever saw Sungya again, would he be okay with fact that she might not be a woman?


	7. Chapter 7

Sunggyu pressed his hand to his forehead, regretting coming to work that day. This was what happened when you made friends with the Heads of Department in your business franchise. A couple years ago, a shaman had advised against a life in isolation and Sunggyu had heeded her warning. But considering how antisocial he had become on his return from the battlefront, Sunggyu didn’t think there was anyone he would ever have the zeal or knowledge to befriend.

He had people working for him. His first line of hire from when he was still a tiny business was still made up of the same people. They had avoided him for years because he was a grumpy, young man with the habits of an angry, old man. But they had stayed faithful. If he was ever going to make friends, Sunggyu figured he’d start with them.

As he sat in his office, surrounded by well-meaning employee-friends… and Dongwoo, Sunggyu could not help cursing that shaman. These friends had caused him too much headache already.

“Does that make any sense?” Howon asked from where he sat, pinning the hem to a new cloak on his favorite life model, Myungsoo. “Don’t you think the King will want to go all the way? How will he explain the presence of a penis?”

“The King will find him, eventually.” Dongwoo said, shrugging.

“Which is why he should just go to the King himself and tell the truth.” Sungjong argued.

“Right.” Howon said, poking a pin into the cushion Myungsoo was holding in his hand. ““I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I fooled you and kissed you and sucked your cock. But don’t worry, I have a cock too.””

Sunggyu sighed and buried his head in his hands on his desk.

“Does he have to tell the truth?” Myungsoo asked holding out the cushion to Howon. “I mean, he can go to the King and… do other stuff, right?”

“Other stuff?” Dongwoo asked.

“Butt stuff?” Howon asked. “Like the King is never going to look for his vagina?”

“He can get him drunk every night before they do anything.” Myungsoo said.

The room went quiet.

Then it erupted.

“Kim Myungsoo!”

“To the King?”

“Shame on you!”

“I honestly hope that’s not what you do.” Sungjong said, sounding worried.

“It’s not.” Dongwoo assured him as Myungsoo’s cheeks colored.

“Why is this a big deal?” Myungsoo asked. “Sunggyu-hyung already lied to the King and he’s come this far, right?”

“I still think you should avoid the King at all cost.” Howon said as Sunggyu lifted his head.

“If only you’d thought of that before you walked into my office with the green _hanbok_.”

“I gave you the best night of your life. Don’t even lie, hyung.”

“You gave me life behind bars. One way or another I’m going to get caught.” Sunggyu charged.

“It’s no one’s fault you won’t get rid of the damn thing.” Howon said, pointing at the corner of the office where Sunggyu had kept the dress, within sight, perched pristinely on the mannequin Howon had brought it in that night.

“Seriously.” Dongwoo said. “Why is it still here?”

“It’s not doing anything to anyone.” Sunggyu said, suddenly feeling defensive.

“If people from my office hear that you look like the girl in the pictures, they’ll come here.”

“How on Earth will they hear?”

Dongwoo look at him as if he was crazy.

“Hyung, you could get in a lot of trouble for hanging on to that _hanbok_.”

“Fine!” Sunggyu grouched. “Fine. I’ll get rid of it.”

As he stood to his feet, there was a loud banging on the outer doors of the building as everyone looked in that direction.

“YOUR MAJESTY! KING WOOHYUN!” A man shouted from outside, seconds before the doors flew open.

And in walked the King.


End file.
